


Touch-starved.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluffy, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Touch-Starved, Touching, are they gems? are they humans? up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: Description: "You know, I love every little bit of you," Navy compliments her with half-lidded eyes, laughing again as Aquamarine looks away in embarrassment, though still smiling.





	Touch-starved.

Touch-starved.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bedsheet is coming off on all corners, the blankets are thrown around and slowly drooping onto the floor, the comforter slipped off the edge of the bed, clothes are scattered across the room and the pillow is far too warm; but Aquamarine doesn't dare think about moving to fix any of these details. She continues to lay on her messy bed in peace, only wearing her skirt, laying her head on the top of Navy's bare chest. She lazily kisses her neck, nuzzling against her chin every few minutes. Her heart aches as she feels Navy's chest rumble with a quiet laugh, shaking her up and down.

Navy, with one arm around Aquamarine side as she moves up and down, reaches with her free hand to grab her girlfriend's hand, holding it gently and giving every inch a soft kiss, from her little fingers to her knuckles to her palms. She feels her face flush as Aquamarine nuzzles again, with one quick glance confirming that she's smiling joyfully.

"You know, I love every little bit of you," Navy compliments her with half-lidded eyes, laughing again as Aquamarine looks away in embarrassment, though still smiling  
.  
"Well, you really should. And I love the way you love me." Navy pulls her arm closer, so she can kiss down the wrist, the elbow, until she reaches her shoulders. Close to her face, she leans in and yet again, the two are making out, softly smooching each other. They move, Aquamarine laying on top of Navy, with Navy's hands caressing her hips. 

When they pause for air, they stop and stay in that position, Aquamarine resting her head yet again on her head. It's nearly ten minutes until one of them speaks again.

"...I love you to," Aquamarine whispers, drifting off to sleep, not aware Navy was still awake. Now, Navy is able to shut her eyes completely in relaxation, basking in her love.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: lmAO am i the only one who ships these evil tiny demons together......,,, also are they humans in this fic? are they gems? ...idK i just wanted to write fluff. if you like this blease leave a review or a kudos or a bookmark, i try to reply to every review and i love everyone who leaves any interaction it means so much to me!! thank you!!!


End file.
